


06:37am

by Sadko



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadko/pseuds/Sadko
Summary: Once a happy time is now a dark one for Charity who is struggling to function without Vanessa by her side and is using alcohol as a coping mechanism.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	06:37am

The heavy sound of the rain pouring down and bouncing off the windows breaks the silence.  
The weather is a stark reflection of the mood of the woman sitting alone inside the dark room. The curtains are drawn to not allow any of the light from outside to make its way in, she would rather not see the mess that has become of her life. Tears streaming down her face as she brings the cold glass of the bottle to her lips, the strong taste burning its way down her throat making her shudder slightly. That first sip is always the worst. She embraces the discomfort though, as she feels she deserves it. All she wants to do is forget and not feel the pain of her broken heart. How could she be so stupid and destroy the one thing that meant the most to her?  
She retrieves her phone from the bedside table, hoping that in the short time that has passed since she last checked she would have received a message from Vanessa.  
Nothing.  
She is not surprised though, she understands why she doesn’t want to see her or speak to her. Suddenly her eyes are drawn to the time showing on her lock screen.  
06:37  
She is instantly reminded of the mornings she would share with Vanessa. Closing her eyes briefly as the images start to flood her memory. Charity lets out a deep sigh as the distant memories get closer with each passing second. Once they are almost within grasping distance, she grabs Vanessa’s pillow from the other side of the bed and holds it tight against her chest, allowing the flashback to consume her.

*  
The crisp morning breeze consumes the air across the village of Emmerdale, leaving a slight chill upon the bodies of two residents who lay entangled in each other. Feeling the goosebumps prickle across her skin, the taller blonde snuggles up closer to the other woman, wrapping her arm around her waist.  
She cherishes these lazy mornings, where they can just exist in the moment and within each other’s company.  
They come far and in between these days with the hustle and bustle of day-to-day life and taking care of 4 kids.  
That’s why when they have moments like this they make the most of them, not knowing the next time they will get an uninterrupted private moment.  
Pulling her fiancee closer into her while nuzzling her nose into the warmth of her neck, feeling her stir as she slowly rises from her slumber.  
“What time is it?” Vanessa asks, her voice slightly raspy from her sleep. Charity cranes her head to the side to glimpse at the clock on the bedside table. Her eyes focus as they read 06:37.  
“Just a little after half six babe”  
Vanessa lets out a little yawn as she lazily rolls onto her back and strokes the side of Charity’s face.  
“Good morning beautiful” she says lovingly while pressing her lips softly against the other woman’s.  
After a long moment, she deepens the kiss by softly sliding her tongue inside Charity’s mouth. The intensity of the kiss leaving Charity breathless as gentle hands make their way down her back in a loving caress.  
“Mmm, this is a good morning” Charity whispers against Vanessa’s swollen lips.  
Sliding her fingers through Charity’s hair, Vanessa lets out a slight gasp as she feels the other woman make her way on top of her. She angles herself until their bodies are flushed together, hips colliding in a way that makes them both let out a moan.  
The intoxicating kiss alongside the warmth of Charity’s body against her own awakens all her senses.   
Trailing her kisses down the neck of the woman beneath her, Charity bites down gently once her lips find her pulse point.  
“Don’t leave a mark” Vanessa warns.  
Charity moans in response as her hands make their way to the hem of Vanessa’s pyjama top, moving it upwards to remove it. Once she has successfully removed it her hands immediately make their way to the exposed breasts in front of her, touching them and caressing them the way she knows her woman loves.  
Charity doesn’t think she will ever get enough of touching the other woman like this. She can feel the arousal gathering between her own legs at the feeling of beautiful pink nipples beginning to harden underneath her warm hands.  
Her mouth works its way down to the stiff peaks, she kisses them all over before taking a nipple between her lips. She hears Vanessa let out a deep moan at the action. Giving both breasts equal attention before her kisses make their way down Vanessa’s taut stomach, paying special attention to the small scars she finds there.  
After the stabbing, Vanessa became insecure about how her body looked and was concerned Charity would no longer find her attractive. Charity was quick to reassure her though, telling her that her scars are a beautiful reminder of how just how strong she is. Never wanting Vanessa to feel self-conscious, she always showers that part of her with so much love and soft-spoken words, letting her know just how sexy she is.  
She places several kisses across the jagged scar tissue, taking it as a reminder of what Vanessa survived rather than the pain she endured, before working her way further down Vanessa’s body. She focuses her attention on her inner thighs, knowing just how sensitive she is there.  
She runs her hands and tongue along the soft skin, raising her sleep shorts higher on her thighs and making her way closer to where she is wanted the most.  
Instead of giving Vanessa what she wants though, she works her way back down her thighs, leaving soft sucks and gentle kisses.  
Once she feels Vanessa become more impatient, she kisses her between her legs. The friction of her mouth against her shorts causes Vanessa to let out a deep moan.  
“Don’t tease” Vanessa pleads.  
Hearing the desperation in her voice, Charity lifts her head and gives a sexy wink while slowly sliding the vet’s shorts down her legs, revealing her arousal to Charity’s hungry eyes.  
She can’t help but have a moment to take in all of Vanessa’s beauty and how sexy she looks.  
Naked, wet and desperate for her touch.  
She can’t remember a time when seeing her like this didn’t take her breath away.  
“Charity, please” She watches as Vanessa reaches out for her, trying to pull her back on top of her. Unable to deny her love anything, Charity settles herself back down between her legs and places passionate kisses all over Vanessa’s soft mound. Feeling the wetness coat her lips, she slides her tongue all over her lover’s folds. She can’t help but let out a moan at her favourite taste. Tasting Vanessa’s arousal is like a drug Charity cannot get enough of. Desperate for more she lavishes her wet pussy with long licks over the entirety of her. Vanessa spreads her legs a little wider as Charity’s pace quickens.  
“Mmm, you taste so good babe” Charity moans against her between licks. The sexy little sounds Vanessa’s making are driving her so wild that she has to slide her left hand down her own body into her silky pyjama bottoms, feeling the wetness underneath her fingertips. Charity’s tongue circles Vanessa’s clit with the same pace as her fingers against her own clit.  
She is so worked up she knows she won’t last long. After a few more flicks of her tongue, she feels Vanessa’s legs beginning to shake uncontrollably with her fast approaching orgasm. Wanting them both to reach their peak together, she focuses all her attention on the smaller woman’s clit, alternating between licks and sucks.  
Vanessa covers her mouth with her hand, hoping to silence her moans. The last thing she needs right now is to wake the kids up and have her orgasm ruined.  
She knows it won’t be long before the delicious sensations of Charity’s mouth working furiously against her will send her tumbling over that blissful edge.  
Her free hand grips the bedsheet tightly as her hips buck wildly against Charity’s mouth. She hears Charity’s breath catch as she brings herself to climax letting out a deep moan into her pussy providing a perfect vibration that sends her over the edge.  
As they both shake through their mutual climaxes, it fills the room with loud muffled moans of each other’s names as they ride out their release.  
Slowly, as the waves subside, their movements get softer and less desperate before stopping completely.  
Vanessa guides Charity’s head back up her body and presses their lips together. Their tongues finding each other’s in a familiar movement. After a series of slow kisses, Charity lowers her head to Vanessa’s chest and sighs at the sound of her heartbeat.  
*

Trying to steady herself as she drunkenly stumbles out of the bedroom to make her way down the stairs, the brickwork of the wall cool under her palm. She needs to get away from the memories. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she cannot bring herself to look around the living room. Vanessa’s presence still surrounds the entire house. Photos of her smiling face, those are the ones she can no longer bring herself to look at.  
Instead, her mind focuses on the expression gracing her beautiful features the last time she saw her. The look of pure devastation and heartbreak as she opened the door. The coldness behind her eyes as she told her it is over and how she never wants to see her again before slamming the door in her face.  
Opening the door of the fridge, she pulls out another bottle, making a mental note of how many she has left. That has become a routine for her now, always making sure she has at least 3 bottles in the house.  
She briefly allows herself to wonder what Vanessa would think of her if she could see her right now. That thought doesn’t last long though as she opens the lid to the bottle and takes a long drink to repress the silent sobs that rose to her throat.  
After polishing off half of the bottle, she staggers and falls face first down onto the sofa. Before the darkness takes over her vision completely, she imagines Vanessa telling her how disgusting she is and how she has become just like her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a story so hopefully it wasn’t too bad :)


End file.
